


after the siege

by MavenMorozova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Burns, Consensual Underage Sex, Dathomir (Star Wars), Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fighting Kink, I Love This Fic Too Much For My Own Good, Maul is Dickless, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Sex, Post-Siege of Mandalore, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rough Sex, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Smut, Some Humor, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Ahsoka and Maul retreat to Dathomir after joining forces in the Siege of Mandalore. A deleted scene that I decided to cut fromEmpire of Our Ownbecause it was too much too fast.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	after the siege

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut...please bear with me and I appreciate critique!

Ahsoka was pinned to the ground, her lightsabers fallen from her grip. They deactivated in the loud silence and rolled a bit farther out of reach. Ahsoka squirmed, trying to lift herself from under Maul’s grip. He noticed this, and delivered a swift punch to her mouth, splitting her lip and allowing blood to trickle down her jaw.

Ahsoka should have felt paralyzed and full of fear, but...she didn’t. Though she groaned in pain, her lips curved into a small smile as she dabbed her lip with her tongue, swirling it around her mouth.

Maul’s eyes widened in true surprise, his grip on her loosening. Though his intentions may have been to incite the traditional Sith passions of strength and loathing, it was now clear that this encounter had incited a _different_ kind of passion--though one equal in force and not actually one he minded, if he was being honest with himself. The expression flitted over his face rather quickly, but Ahsoka watched it all happen, pinned under his body like prey staring up at its predator.

Maul leaned over and nipped at her neck, testing to see how far she would lead him. Ahsoka’s face split into a wicked grin, her eyes fluttering closed as Maul trailed kisses--though they were really more like bites--down her throat, finally finding a resting place at the top of her cropped top. With one nod of her head, the cloth was ripped away, revealing her perky breasts, shivering slightly in the night air, ripe for the taking.

Ahsoka watched Maul lean down and gather one nipple in his teeth, the grip of his mouth firm and painful. She groaned as he pulled at it, squeezing the other with his bare hand and sending a shock of feeling down past the hem of her trousers. “Oh, Maul,” she murmured, spontaneously grabbing one of the tough horns that protruded from his head. “Mmm--kriff--”

He let out a low, silvery laugh at that, and the sound only made her heart speed up further. But before she could beg for more, his saber was at her throat, both red ends dangerously close to her two lekku. The thought of that heat-- _heat_ \--passing dangerously by the blue and white organs that grew from her brain only pushed her closer to the edge--and Maul hadn’t even touched her lower half yet.

“You absolute slut,” Maul taunted her, tracing his lighted saber along her cheekbones and across her lekku, though not enough to leave severe burns. She relished the light pain that tore through her face, whimpering a little. Watching this, Maul continued, “you nasty little girl. You’re about to cum, aren’t you?”

Ahsoka wouldn’t let herself nod, so instead, she gasped as Maul’s double-bladed saber came to her stomach, leaving a tracing of words behind. She could feel them being written there in burns; _Darth Maul,_ it read. “Maul, Maul, fuck me, now, please,” she begged in response.

“Patience, Lady Tano,” he whispered back. “Are you so desperate?”

_Yes, she was._

“Beg for it again,” he said, encapsulating her breasts in his hands and leaving his saber discarded to one side. “I want to hear your lovely voice.” He squeezed them, hard, massaging them as he bent over once more, flicking each nipple with his rough tongue.

“Oh, Maul--”

“Excuse me?”

“Mm--Darth Maul, my _Lord_ \--kriff, _kriff_!” The last curse was muffled; he had stuck a finger into Ahsoka’s mouth where it was still bleeding and had drawn a line of red down her chin, throat and between her breasts, continuing down her stomach and to the tip of her trousers, even as the blood had run out. Her hips bucked up involuntarily and Maul seized the opportunity to place his hands on her ass and grip it tight. Ahsoka let out a tiny squeal and tensed under him.

“Well you see...there’s a slight issue with your request.” He yanked once at her trousers, and they came off in a clean swoop, leaving her entire body bare and out for display. “I don’t,” -- he swiped the pad of his forefinger once across her clit, spreading its wetness-- “have,” --another swipe-- “a dick.” As he said so, his finger passed one more swipe over that sweet spot of bliss--and Ahsoka laughed as she came, spilling her cum all over his tattooed hands. She moaned and giggled, taunting him with her eyes.

“It’s true,” Maul added. “Kenobi chopped everything below my torso off.” He shrugged. “There’s nothing there.”

It was such an absurd thought, that despite the burns festering all over Ahsoka’s body, despite the most miraculous feeling she’d just encountered, all she could do was laugh and laugh and laugh. Maul looked slightly annoyed by this. “It’s not that funny,” he said uncomfortably.

“ _I don’t--have--a dick_ ,” Ahsoka mimicked him, panting as she did so. She lay on the dirt, her orange skin smeared brown and let out another mirthful sound.

“Fine,” Maul snapped, leaning over her again. “That’s what you say now…” He lowered his mouth to her cunt, still dripping with bliss, and grazed it lightly with his tongue. Ahsoka moaned and tensed, her arms grabbing his horns once again. She moved his head along her wetness, relishing the laps of his tongue that he left there. Without warning, Maul’s teeth were wrapped around her clit, sending a rush of feeling through her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground, his metal knees pushing down on her legs. Then he nipped at the hard ball of nerves again. “Oh, kriff,” Ahsoka mumbled as she felt the coming storm. “Maul, do it again,” she commanded.

“I like little girls who _wait_ ,” he snapped, picking her up and slapping her bare ass. She groaned and bucked into him, but there was no hardness there for her to feel.

“You think I’m not enough, don’t you, Lady Tano,” Maul whispered in her ear, squeezing her thighs that were wrapped around his upper torso.

“Mmm--no--” she practically whined.

“You think wrong.” He let go of her, allowing her body to swoop towards the rough ground, and she hung off of him, her legs squeezing his torso. Maul placed his hands on her inner thighs, pulling them uncomfortably up to his shoulders. “I am _more_ than enough.” With that, he sucked at her again, pulling and stroking until she was practically numb. Her screams for him lit the night air on fire. Thankfully, there was no one around to hear. Dathomir was silent and unsuspecting--the Nightsisters far on the other side of the planet, and the Zabraks far enough away. They were alone in the wilderness, and their time had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, be sure to leave kudos and check out [_Empire of Our Own_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927727/chapters/60327397), which is mostly plot with smut too, and also focuses on anakin/padme/obi wan as well as maulsoka. I always appreciate comments, either praise or feedback! Stay safe, everyone.


End file.
